warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
RiverClan Nursery
The RiverClan nursery is under a dense bramble thicket. This is where the queens and kits sleep. Residents *Duskfur **expecting *Mosspelt **Puddlekit **Sunkit **Whitekit Roleplay Mosspelt padded into the nursery, and settled down in her nest. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Suddenly Mosspelt felt pain grip her belly. "Some cat fetch Mothwing or Willowshine!" She yowled. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mothwing rushed into the nursery. "I'm here now." She set down her herbs next to the kitting queen. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Can we help?" Mintfur and Petalfur ask, entering the nursery. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mothwing nodded. "You can help me encourage Mosspelt." She meows. (Timeskip to when the kits are born?) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (If you want :) ) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mosspelt was soon suckling three kits, two toms and a she-kit. "I'll name the gray-brown tom Puddlekit, the golden she-cat Sunkit, and the white tom Whitekit." Mosspelt decided. She licked each of her kits on the head. (Would you like to roleplay Sunkit? I'm roleplaying Whitekit and Puddlekit.) "Those are good names." Mothwing meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (:DDD Sure! I love that name! I was gonna ask to RP one ._. lol) "Their beautiful." Petalfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Mosspelt meowed. Mothwing picked up the remaining herbs and walked out of the nursery. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sunkit needes Mosspelt, trying to be more milk, and Petalfur purrs, thought jelous. (Maybe she goes like Mapleshade?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Whitekit draws back from Mosspelt's belly, full. (ooh. You know, If Petalfur really wants a mate, Hollowflight doesn't have one.) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (I was thinking maybe a Shadowclan mate, but, She could go crazy for someother reason, okay, Hollowflight it is :) ) Sunkit keeps suckling. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ( :) ) Whitekit pressed himself against Mosspelt, Puddlekit and Sunkit, and fell asleep. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sunkit yawns, and falls asleep too. (:D) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Puddlekit snuggles against his moher, sister and brother and falls alseep. "Sleep well, little ones." Mosspelt murmured as she too drifted off to sleep. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur leaves the nursey. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Duskfur watched the three kits snuggling up to their mother. Soon I will have some kits of my own, she thought happily, roleling over to lick her large belly. I just hope there's enough food for them all when they are born.Joysong (talk) 04:43, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Mosspelt woke up and yawned. "Hi Duskfur." She whispers, not wanting to wake her sleeping kits. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sunkit turns over in her sleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Puddlekit yawns and blinks open his blue eyes. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Mosspelt, how are your kits?" Duskfur asks quietly, glancing down at the her three kits.Joysong (talk) 19:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "They are wonderful." She leans down and licks Whitekit on the head. "How long until yours are born?" Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) "Any day now" she purred, looking down happily at Mosspelts' kits.Joysong (talk) 03:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sunkit blinks open his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:26, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Sunkit!" Mosspelt purrs at her daughter. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hi." The tiny kit squeaks http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hearing their sister's voice, Whitekit and Puddlekit open their eyes. Whitekit yawned. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm hungry." Sunkit squeks. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well, come and eat then." Mosspelt purrs, shifting to make room for Sunkit to find a space to drink milk. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly Duskfur let out a yowl of pain, her eyes clouded, "Get the medicine cat!" She panted.Joysong (talk) 23:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mothwing, who had been on her way to check on the queens, heard Duskfur's yowl and raced into the nersery. "I'm here." She meowed. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:59, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "What's happening!?" Sunkit asks, afraid. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:32, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Duskfur was panting with effortJoysong (talk) 01:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "Duskfur's kits are coming." Mothwing explained to Sunkit. Then she turned to help Duskfur. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh." Sunkit squeked, "Can I help?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:03, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't you grab some raspberry leaves from my stores?" Mothwing suggested. "Willowpelt is there and can show you which ones they are." (I don't know if any roleplays Willowpelt... XD. If no one does, I'll claim her.) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:42, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (I just checked and you roleplay her, Bloody) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (Okay, I thought so x3) "Okay!" Sunkit squeeked, and runs out of the Nursery. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 14:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "I want to see the kits!" Whitekit mewed excitedly. "Shh, they haven't arrived yet. Let's give Duskfur some space. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 16:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) (Has Duskfur had kits before? I looked it up on Warriors Wiki and it says something about Podkit and Curlkit in Mistystar's Omen but I don't think I've heard of them elsewhere.) Duskfur clenched her teeth in pain. "How long will this take!" She panted. Joysong (talk) 02:34, December 6, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, maybe those were her kits. I hust went on the allegiances for the last hope and no kits were listed, so I put her down as expecting. I suppose that we can either have them to have died, pretend they never existed, or have them be born now. Also, would you like to timeskip until the kits are born? It's kind of an awkward situation to roleplay in.) "I don't know." MOthwing admitted. "But you're doing fine." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:RiverClan Category:Dens Category:Camps Category:RiverClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Roleplay